Lee's Father and Dad
by Crescenteye
Summary: There is somthing odd about Lee's parents. Which is why he trys to prevent them from meeting ANY of his friends. To bad Lee. Mpreg, LeeGaa technicly. rated M for a reason so if you are under 18 and reading this don't get caught. Please review.


None of Lee's friends have met his parents not even his beloved sensei has, for a few reasons. 1. They would embarrass him, 2. They would overwhelm his friends, 3. They are both men. He's not ashamed of them, he loves his father and dad but he doesn't know how his friends would react.

Both of his parents are spies for the leaf village which Lee is very grateful for because even when he gets injured they can't visit him and in turn meet his friends. There missions last a very long time they missed the chunin exams and his surgery, they were not too happy when they got back. Because of that they have been getting shorter missions, they refuse to take anything longer than two months Even with the shorter missions they aren't around much, Lee doesn't mind he understands completely and enjoys the fact his friends will never have to meet them.

Lee is 16 now, has given up on trying to be straight, is dating Gaara (also has not met Lee's parents), and is currently a chunin, life is good till a mission goes wrong and his squad is captured by Orochimaru for two weeks then his life is turned upside down.

-x-x-x-

They had escaped a few days ago and Lee sat on a hospital bed not really listening to what the medics where saying to his sensei who sat on the bed next to him, Neji sat opposite of Lee reading a scroll, Ten Ten was laying on the bed next to Neji staring at the wall. Lee was trying not to cry while he matched his story with his squad mates. Nothing interesting happened he assured them. They were separated, only saw Orochimaru once when they first were captured, Gai got them out.

Then Lee just about had a heart attack, his parents ran in.

"Oh my god Lee we were so worried" His dad said hugging him

"Glad you're alive son" His father said ruffling his hair

"Father, Dad" Lee squeaked "nice to see you"

The room went silent and everyone stared at Lee, then Neji started laughing "so that's why we've never met your parents"

Lee's parents ignored him and Lee's dad began wiping dirt off Lee's face with his thumb "Oh hold still, you are filthy"

"Dad I'm not five" Lee complained pulling away from him.

Ten Ten giggled "and that's the second reason"

Lee father smirked "He's right honey give the boy some space" pulling his husband off Lee and wrapping his arms around his waist then licked his neck.

Gai raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing that's the third reason"

Lee's father smiled "Nice to finally meet you I'm Ren and this is Jiromu"

Gai smiled "Pleasure"

-x-x-x-

Lee hunched over the toilet throwing up whatever he ate for breakfast, when done he took the glass of water from his dad who looked worried. "Son have you and Gaara had sex?"

Lee choked on the water "what kind of question is that!"

"Answer the question" Jiromu said sternly

"Um no, we have not, why?" Lee asked

Ren walked in with a very stern look on his face "did something happen when you were captured by the sound?"

Lee bit his lip and looked away

"LEE! This is serious what happened?" Ren said forcing Lee to look at them

Lee started crying "Orochimaru raped me, I could not stop him"

Jiromu hugged him "it happens to a lot of people it's not your fault" he said softly stroking Lee's hair

His father nodded joining the hug "have you told anyone?"

Lee shook his head "Only you"

"Ok good" his father sighed pulling something out of his pocket "Here pee on this"

"Why? What is it?" Lee asked sniffling

"Just do it" his father said

Lee nodded rubbing his eyes and took it a few minutes later it beeped "it says positive, what does it mean"

"Oh no" Jiromu said burying his face in his husband's chest

"Lee" Ren said slowly "that's a pregnancy test, your carrying Orochimaru's child"

"WHAT?" Lee screeched "BUT I AM A GUY!"

His father sighed "It's a keki genkai you get from your dad; it gives males a 50% chance of conceiving and carrying a child. Let's just say you weren't adopted"

Lee started crying again "I am only 16; I am not ready for a baby let alone one of the leaf villages biggest traitors child"

His dad rushed to his side hugging him again "you could always have it aborted"

Lee was very against abortion so he quickly shook his head "I am not killing her, and I will not give her away, this is my child even if her father is a traitor. If she has a stable home she is less likely to turn out like her father"

"Good boy" Ren said patting him on the back "but what makes you think it's a girl?"

Lee giggled rubbing his stomach "I just have a feeling it is a girl, if it is I am naming her Katsumi if it is a boy I will name him Katsuro"

"Victorious beauty or victorious son, I like it" his father said "they will have to overcome a lot considering who their father is and the fact both of their parents are male"

Lee nodded "so when should I tell my squad and boyfriend?"

Lee's dad hugged him "whenever you want honey, now I'm going to make dinner what do you want?"

"Curry rice, really really spicy curry rice. I think I will tell them tomorrow" Lee answered

-x-x-x-

"What did you want to talk to us about my youthful student" Gai bellowed giving Lee the good guy pose looking worried when instead of returning it Lee just stared at the ground.

Lee took a deep breath "I am pregnant"

Everyone froze then Ten Ten rounded on Gaara "You knocked up Lee?"

Gaara remained stoic "we have not had sex"

Ten Ten blinked "What?"

"Lee refused to have sex with me till I was 16, which is not for another month" Gaara replied keeping his eyes on Lee

"Lee can't get pregnant he's a male" Neji snapped

Lee shook his head "I got the ability to get pregnant from my dad"

"Cool" Ten Ten said "so who knocked you up?"

"On our last mission" Lee said shakily "Orochimaru raped me"

"That fucking pedophile" Gai growled

Neji frowned "No one will blame you if you kill it"

Ten Ten glared at him "You should know Lee better than that; he's going to raise the kid to the best of his ability and we will all help him. Oh I hope it's a girl!"

Lee gave her a small smile "Thank you Ten Ten and I think it is a girl"

"YAY" Ten Ten yelled tackling Lee nuzzling his stomach "my beautiful little niece"

Gaara walked over as Lee was wrenched out of Ten Ten's grasp by sand. Lee was used to it by now and let the sand carry him to his boyfriend. Gaara kissed him uncertainly before placing his right hand on Lee's stomach. "Does this mean Temari will stop bugging me about not being able to have a child?"

Lee laughed happily hugging him "Yes it does, but not until we are older"

-x-x-x-

Lee sat on the couch watching a video on teenage pregnancy while eating a bagel with apple butter, tartar sauce, rice, and tuna fish. His squad was with him; sadly Gaara had to leave yesterday. Gai was writing down things the video said Lee was not allowed to do, Neji was giving him a grossed out look, and Ten Ten was flipping through a book on babies.

Neji looked at Gai and Ten Ten and sighed "You two are really taking this seriously"

Ten Ten looked up from her book "it's not something to be taken lightly Neji; if Lee's not carful the baby could die. Also teenage childbirth is dangerous, Lee could die"

Neji groaned "can't he just have a C section or something?"

Lee shook his head "I am having this baby naturally, it is better for her. If my dad can do it, I can to."

Neji glanced at the screen where a 17yr old chick was giving birth and someone was talking about her being 10inches dilated "Ouch, that sounds painful . . . is that even possible?"

Ten Ten smiled "well I think it's about time women aren't the only ones who have to suffer"

Lee's dad walked in with some more bagels "Ok you have an appointment with Lady Tsunade tomorrow, she has been filled in"

Gai looked up "how did she take it?"

"Oh she was ecstatic, she wants to look at how it's done and maybe learn to copy it so other males can have kids to" he answered happily "I always liked her"

Gai grinned giving a good guy pose "Yosh, my eternal rival and his youthful husband would be overjoyed if she could enable them to have their very own youth"

Jiromu looked at Neji "translate?"

Neji sighed "Kakashi and Iruka sensei would be happy if they could have their own kid"

Ten Ten nodded "they were signed up for the adoption program, Iruka sensei would be thrilled if they could have their own kid"

-x-x-x-

Lee was 5 months along and the entire village knew, some were fine with it some were the complete opposite. Lee had to have someone with him at all times so he didn't get attacked. They now know that it is in fact a girl, and Lee is due in 3 months and 21 days.

Lee was walking back from a check up, for some reason Tsunade insisted on coming with him. Lee opened the door and saw pink, lots of pink and all his friends "Surprise!" they all yelled

Lee looked around and realized it was a baby shower he grinned "thanks guys this is great"

Ten Ten tackled him and once again began nuzzling his now large stomach "and how is my adorable little niece today?"

Lee now used to it, just smiled and let his teammate fawn. Eventually Gaara once again rescued him from her and pulled him over to the loveseat; Lee looked around again and noticed someone was missing "where is Gai sensei?"

Gai's wife Jemini giggled cradling there 2yr old son Taro "up in Katsumi's room our gift is we brought over Taro's old crib, he's setting it up" she giggled again "for the last 30min"

Upstairs they hear a crash and Gai yelling "I WILL GET THIS SET UP!"

Jiromu sighed "I'll go help him" and headed upstairs they came back down 5min later "crib is set up" Jiromu said sitting down

"I could have gotten it" Gai grumbled sitting next to his wife

Jemini gave him a peck on the cheek "I know you could have honey"

Lee opened his mouth to agree but had a gift shoved in his face by Naruto so he just smiled and began opening gifts. He got some kid books from Naruto, baby clothes from Sakura, dolls from Ino, a basinet from Kankuro, a green blanket from Kakashi, plastic kunai and shuriken from Ten Ten, a stuffed dog from Kiba, diapers from Iruka, a stroller from Tsunade, a teddy bear from Shino, a box of baby utensils like bottles, baby soap, baby thermometer, and stuff from Shizune, Mozart from shikamaru, a mobile with butterflies from Temari, a teething ring from Choji, a music box from Hinata, Sai told Lee he already painted Katsumi's room, and finally he got a stuffed white snake with yellow eyes and purple markings from Neji.

Everyone glared at Neji, "what the hell" Naruto yelled at him "why the fuck would you get that?"

Neji shrugged "You said you weren't going to hide the fact her father is a bastard, the fact is she will probably love snakes like him. Better get used it now"

Lee sighed "I guess your right but does it have to look so much like him in case you forgot he raped me constantly for two weeks."

Sai smiled at Neji "and maybe if you looked like you had a penis and not a pussy it would have been you"

Everyone went silent and then started laughing hysterically the rest of the baby shower went smoothly. Neji didn't look at anyone or say a word the rest of the day.

-x-x-x-

Lee lay in the infirmary at 10:30pm exactly 3 months and 21 days later struggling to stay awake and see his daughter. Finally Tsunade came in with a sleeping baby and handed her to him "it is a girl and she is very healthy, no problems with either of you.

Lee smiled and took his daughter "Hello Katsumi" the baby of course had jet black hair but also had an even skin tone not pale but not tan, she had thin eyebrows, and was very small, then she opened her eyes she had Lee's eye shape but Orochimaru's yellow snake like eyes.

Katsumi gurgled happily at her dad reaching out for the finger he offered her Lee grinned happily "she has got quite a grip"

Tsunade sighed "considering whom her parents are, I'm not surprised. She will either be a Tai justsu master, or a powerful shinobi, let's just hope either way she gets your happy go-lucky nature and not her father's"

Then Lee's squad and boyfriend barged in "where is my beautiful little niece?" Ten Ten squealed running over to the bed and plucking her away from Lee. Katsumi didn't mind and seemed to enjoy the attention.

Tsunade beamed "Orochimaru hated being picked up and fawned over"

Gaara walked over to his boyfriend "you ok?"

Lee nodded pulling him down to sit on the bed with him "I am fine, Ten Ten can I have my daughter back?"

Ten Ten scowled but handed Katsumi back Lee took her and gently cradled her humming, she was asleep in seconds. Gaara looked at the baby in Lee's arms "it's really small" he finally said

Gai chuckled "babies are very small and weak but they get bigger and stronger in time. It's up to the parents to protect them till there older."

"Everybody out Lee needs rest" Tsunade ordered

Everyone started heading out except Gaara who moved the teen into a more conferrable position before crawling into the bed with him, Katsumi snuggled in between them.

Tsunade sighed "except Gaara because I can't order him around and he knows it."

-x-x-x-

Lee was released the next day with orders to take it easy from Tsunade; Kankuro was taking care of things in the sand village so Gaara was staying for an entire week.

Lee set Katsumi in her green crib "what do you think of your room my youthful young lotus? All of my friends worked very hard preparing for your arrival". Her room was a sky blue with sai's black butterflies all over the walls; the light had yellow beams painted around it making it look like a sun. All of the furniture was green, stuffed animals were everywhere and of course Temari's butterfly mobile hung above the crib and Hinata's music box sat on the dresser.

Gaara came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist "I turned 16 seven months ago and I never got my birthday present"

"Yes you did I got you . . . oh that birthday present" Lee blushed "but I have to take care of Katsumi"

Gaara picked her up "well if she's your baby I think I could get her to sleep" Gaara held Katsumi to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, she was asleep in a few minutes "well she got that from you, your parents are on a mission, your room now"

Lee blushed harder "but, but"

Gaara ignored him and pushed him into Lee's room and onto the queen sized bed. He set down a bag he was carrying and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.

Lee pouted "you were planning this" Gaara nodded and began striping. Lee blushed again; Gaara had a very hot body. "I do not know if I am ready for this"

"You're toping" Gaara said starting on Lee's clothes

Lee's eyes widened "what?"

"I talked to Naruto and he said you might not be able to enjoy yourself if we have sex because you were raped, so the easiest way to get you ready is if you top for a while so you don't panic" Gaara replied "which is disappointing cause you have a very nice ass, but I waited this long and I want you to enjoy this too"

"Thank you" Lee whispered as Gaara crawled over to him.

Gaara nodded and kissed him gently "now what?"

Lee looked up "huh?"

Gaara shrugged "I don't know what I'm doing, I know what goes where but not what these things are for" he replied pointing at the lube and condom. "Kankuro gave them to me when I said you could get pregnant"

"Oh I see, well we will not need the condom if I am seme, I cannot get pregnant that way and I got tested and Orochimaru did not give me any diseases and I doubt you have any" Lee answered setting the condom aside "this is lube it makes it hurt less and go in easier so we will need this, I do not want to hurt you"

"Ok" Gaara said "so what should I do?"

"Hold still, I need to stretch you first" Lee answered opening the lube and squirting a good amount on his fingers

Gaara just nodded as Lee inserted a finger into him, then he winced "feels weird, did it feel like this when Orochimaru raped you?"

Lee pursed his lips "Orochimaru did not stretch me or use lube he just pushed in, it hurt like hell I will never do that too you"

Gaara stroked Lee's face "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" Lee said inserting another finger

Gaara winced again "it stings a little"

Lee just nodded prodding around till Gaara gasped and bucked his hips "how about now?"

"Do ah do that again" Gaara panted

Lee smiled inserting a third finger hitting that spot repeatedly till he deemed Gaara ready. Lee sat cross legged on the bed coating his hard shaft with lube "sit" he commanded

Gaara gave him a confused look but positioned himself over Lee slowly lowering himself gasping as his entrance was stretched. When he was sitting in Lee's lap Lee pulled him into an embrace "Are you ok so far?"

"Yea I think so" Gaara choked out griping onto Lee

"Good" Lee groaned "because I really do not want to stop, it feels so good"

Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee's waist "Then don't stop" he whispered in Lee's ear

Lee griped onto Gaara tighter and began rocking Gaara moaned and started as well, every time brushing against Gaara's sweet spot.

Gaara eventually growled and pushed Lee over so Gaara was straddling him "Not *pant* fast enough" He managed to choke out then he began riding Lee desperately.

Lee placed his hands on Gaara's hips and moaned "You are amazing Gaara ah fuck so tight"

Gaara smirked "I know"

Lee began thrusting harder he was not going to cum first especially after a smart ass comment like that. Gaara screamed as he came violently collapsing on Lee's cum stained chest shaking. Lee followed suit moaning loudly as he shot his seed into Gaara.

Lee sighed pulling out of Gaara he was tired, all he wanted to do was curl up and take a . . . Katsumi began crying in to other room.

Gaara yawned "it's your kid, have fun I'm taking a nap"

Lee glared at him "oh you are so not getting any for a week"

Gaara smirked "good luck with that, that was the most fun I've had in my life; ill rape you myself if I have to"

"Jerk" Lee snapped even though he knew Gaara was kidding, Gaara would never hurt him.

-x-x-x-

Lee was very happy the next day humming annoyingly peppy songs and hugging everyone. Finally Ten Ten asked "did you and Gaara have sex last night?"

Lee stopped humming and went beet red "well I err um . . . maybe?"

Neji rolled his eyes "did you at least use a condom?"

Lee bit his bottom lip "technically, no we did not"

Gai smacked him upside the head "LEE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BETTER COMMON SENSE THEN THAT!"

Lee dodged another blow from his sensei "why are you all assuming I was uke?" He whined

Neji blinked "you topped the Kazekage?"

Lee blushed "technically he was on top but yes . . . Ten Ten what is wrong with your nose it is gushing blood do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm ok" she squeaked

Lee cocked his head and gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off.

**Sigh, I was going to put more chapters on this but I don't feel like it so here you go maybe I will make a sequel later when I have time and finish Snake Love Bite. For those who read that sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have the next chapter written down I'm just too damn lazy and busy to type it up.**


End file.
